I'll be right back, I promise
by WatercolorPencil
Summary: "He's been injured." …That damned herbivore. "Hibari-san?" He lied. He lied to my face. He promised me. He promised me he'd be safe. He promised. TYL!6918 one-shot. fluff/angst.


a/n: Not my characters, of course. It's my first time writing for this pairing, so please be nice! Enjoy~

[-]

Hibari looked at the clock. [1:12PM], 13th August.

…_That damned herbivore._

"Hibari-san?"

_He lied. He lied to my face._

"Hi-Hibari-san…?"

_Did he think I would not find out?_

"Hibari-san, we're going now so…"

_Lying to a member of the disciplinary committee… Tch._

"U-uhm, Hibari-san…? Do you want to come with us to-"

"No. I refuse to throw away valuable time on stupid lying herbivores. Leave my office."

_Feeble, stupid, lying, herbivorous idiots, to be exact._

"B-but I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you a-and-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you recall the meaning of the word _no_ or does your memory require stimulation from my tonfas?" Hibari Kyoya finally lifted his head up from the paperwork piled neatly on his desk and glared coldly at the boy in front of him. "If so, I'd be more than happy to comply."

"It's not that! I-I mean, I just think that you should-"

Tightening his grip on his pen, Hibari stood up swiftly and closed his eyes. "Sawada, I am giving you all of ten seconds to get out. If I open my eyes and find you still here, there will be consequences and you will be punished for wasting my time." He paused. "Ten."

"Hibari-san, you're being unreasonable! I really think that-"

"Nine." He took a step forward, keeping his eyes closed and breathing even. "Do not think I will hesitate to hurt you. Leave."

"But that's just-"

"Eight."

"A-alright, alright! I'm leaving! Just… Here." Tsuna held out a small white business card. "The address, you know, in case you change your mind and-"

"Six."

Suppressing a sigh, he placed the card on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "If you go, arrive after six in the evening so you can avoid a crowd," he said quietly. "And keep away from the Varia. Fran's upset and Bel isn't happy."

"Tch. Like that weakling could touch me."

Tsuna smiled softly and opened the door. "I'll see you later, Hibari-san." Releasing a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, Hibari walked over to the coffee table and sank into the plush sofa.

"In case I change my mind, huh…" He picked up and flipped over the card, peering at the elegant black text. "Just in case…" Silently tucking the card into the breast pocket of his jacket, he leaned his head back and once more closed his eyes.

_That fool._

At last, he permitted the tears to fall.

[-]

"I'll be safe."

"You're going into the middle of a nuclear warzone. I think you need a new dictionary." Hibari retorted and turned his face towards the window. "You're a fool, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kufufu. So you keep telling me," his lover smiled. "But I'm stronger than you think I am. I'll come back before you have time to miss me." He dragged a lazy finger along the elder's hip, sighing. "No need to worry."

A low chuckle left Hibari's throat as he twisted around to settle more comfortably into the pillows. "As if I'd do something as herbivorous as worry about a fool like you." He allowed the illusionist to gently capture his mouth in a soft kiss and the ghost of a smile played about his lips as the younger man stretched then yawned. "You'll be late if you don't get a move on, idiot."

"I wish I didn't have to… I wish I could stay here." Mukuro glanced wistfully at the young man curled up in his arms. "With you."

"Is that so?" Hibari looked over at Mukuro for a moment, then towards the window again. _Me too._ "You'd better go now."

"Yeah." Feeling his actions being watched through lidded eyes from the white bed, Mukuro slowly stood up and tugged on a blue shirt followed by some simple black pants. "I guess I'd better go downstairs now. Eat some breakfast, get my things together."

"Yeah. Don't forget your keys." Hibari looked out of the window again. _Come back in one piece, Rokudo Mukuro, or I'll bite you to death._ As though understanding his lover's silent plea, the Vongola's Mist Guardian paused at the door. "I'll be right back. I promise."

"…I know."

"Kyoya?" Hibari started at the use of his given name. "What?" Mukuro never used that name. Ever.

"I love you. Never forget that." The words were choked, barely louder than a whisper, lips moving behind a messy wall of deep sapphire hair.

_Why did those words feel so final?_

[-]

"Name?"

He looked over at the clock. [6:15PM], 19th August. "Perhaps I'll go." Hibari Kyoya stood up and walked over to the closet tucked into the corner of the room. "What harm could it do?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

Picking out a blue shirt and a pair of black pants, he ran a hand through his hair. "Just like you did; remember?" He hid his tonfas in the folds of his overcoat and slipped out into the dark.

"And you're visiting…?"

He pulled out his cell phone and called the local information service. Pushing through the pouring rain, he cursed silently as the woman at the other end tried to involve him in light-hearted banter about the awful weather. "I need the number and address for Narita International Airport. Now."

"Rokudo Mukuro."

The woman was really very annoying. How difficult could it be to do the job she was hired for? "I asked for a one-way ticked to New York. Why does this seem so impossible to attain?" "But sir, we're all sold out at the moment-" "Find a way, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

"…Would you like a towel or somethin'…? You're soaked, sir…"

Music played quietly during the journey, melancholy melodies that ghosted through the plane like mist, but Hibari was too distracted to notice. "I am keeping my laptop on as I am behind with work. Stop trying to argue with me, herbivore. Your voice is irritating."

"I am fine." He faltered. _English is so complicated…_ "Which is the room?"

It was pouring with rain when he stepped out of JFK International Airport. _Rain again?_ He checked his watch; 7:00PM New York time. Perfect. Time to find –he checked the white card for the nth time – 170 William Street.

"It's room eighteen, sir, but do you-"

With a curt nod, he took off in the direction of the sign that said 'Rooms 1-20', not pausing at the panicked "Sir, wait! You need to sign in!" from the receptionist.

Panting, he stopped in front of the white room labelled '18' in precise black paint. _Here goes nothing…_

[-]

Hibari stood in front of the window, staring out at the cherry blossoms. _It's been three years, you foolish pineapple. Where are you?_ He turned and walked to the bed, falling heavily onto the plump cushions. "I suppose I do miss you, after all." _Look what you've done to me. I'm almost worrying about you._

A knock. "Yes?"

The door eased open and Kusakabe entered the room. "Ah, Kyo-san, sorry to disturb you, but Tsuna-san is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

Hibari opened one eye in surprise. "Really? He couldn't have called to make an appointment?" Kusakabe shook his head sadly. "He wouldn't say what it was about, just that he needs to see you as soon as possible. I told him to wait in your office for you… So…"

"Tch. Fine. I'm coming."

Exiting his private wing, Hibari walked across the hall to his office and yanked open the door. "This had better be good, herbivore. I don't like to be disturbed without prior notice."

In the far corner of the room, Tsuna turned away from the window he was staring out of to look directly at his Cloud Guardian. "It's Mukuro, Hibari. I thought you would want to know."

His blood ran cold. "Know what?" There was a pause, then Tsuna looked away.

"Know what, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I won't ask again." The young boy looked up again and meeting his eyes sorrowfully, smiled a watery smile filled with regret.

"He's been injured."

Hibari looked at the clock. [1:12PM], 13th August.

…_That damned herbivore._

"Hibari-san?"

_He lied. He lied to my face. He promised me. He promised me he'd be safe. He promised._

[-]

"-kuro…" Hibari reached out and tentatively shook the left shoulder of the black, white and blue mess lying on the hospital bed before him.

_So sleepy… Can't you leave me alone…?_

He tutted lightly. "Mukuro."

_Just give me two minutes… I only want to sleep…_ Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand touch his forehead.

"…Look at me… Can you hear me?"

_So warm…_ _Don't I know that voice from somewhere…?_ "Kyoya…?" He started to cough. _Another coughing fit, eh…_

"Tch. Stupid foolish herbivore…"

_Ah, he never changes…_ "Kufufu… Did you miss me…?"

Hibari snorted. "What an obnoxious thought. As if I'd allow myself to feel such pathetic emotions."

More coughing. _I'm sorry… Just give me a moment… My head hurts…_

Hibari looked away. "You're a liar, you know that? You lied to me! You promised me… You promised…"

_Kyoya… I'm sorry…_ "…K-keep your own promise, then…" _This coughing… When will it stop…?_

Eyes widening, Hibari turned his gaze on the broken figure in front of him. "What promise?" It was hardly louder than a murmur.

_Heh, you're so angry with me you can't remember…?_ "Kufufu… Bite… Bite me to death, Kyoya… Isn't that… what you promised me? That very first time… we met…?" _Don't you remember? Your eyes were blazing back then, too, just like they are now…_

"…You're a fool, Rokudo Mukuro. A herbivorous, lying, stupid, weak, annoying, arrogant fool." His shoulders were shaking.

"Don't… Don't tell me you can't do it…" _Why else would you leave Japan in the middle of August, if not to kill me…? It isn't like you care about me…_

"…Hn."

_It isn't like you ever cared… It's okay though, Kyoya… I understand… You don't need to care… _"I loved you…" _I still do… It's enough for me…_

Hibari lowered his head. "Mukuro…"

_This coughing isn't stopping, is it…?_

Suddenly, angry muttering interrupted the silence. "You're coughing blood, herbivore."

_Oh… Am I…? I need to sleep… I want to sleep… I'll be okay in the morning…_

"O-oi! Stay with me! Don't close your eyes!"

"Just… Just for a few minutes…" _Let me rest…_

"No, no look at me, Mukuro!" His eyes are wet now, emotion cracking his voice. "I can't let you die like this… I promised, didn't I?"

_Kyoya… _"It's only… a little nap…" _I won't be long…_

He's shaking him roughly now, blood splattering the hospital bed sheets. "Stay with me, you idiot! I can't… I don't… I just…" He hugs him tightly, letting his composure crumble. "Don't make me break my promise…"

_Why're you upset…? _"I… I'm sorry, Kyoya…"

"…What for, herbivore?"

"I… I shouldn't have… I…" _I'm so sorry… I only wish you could have loved me a fraction of what I feel for you…_

"Shut up. Just stay with me, Mukuro."

He lifts his head a little and brushes a tender kiss to his lover's lips. _Oops… I got blood on you…_

For the first time, he smiles. It's a tiny smile, barely distinguishable from his usual frown, but Mukuro sees it.

_Maybe… Maybe you didn't hate me, my skylark… _"Kufufu… I'll be right back… I promise."

[-]

a/n: Please drop a line letting me know what you think if you have a spare moment!


End file.
